Uzumaki's Avenger
by UchiKaze No SasuNaru
Summary: " Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kyuubi. Dua bersaudara yang ingin membalas dendam kepada ayah mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri."


_UchiKaze no SasuNaru_

_Ok, ini fict collab antara Kaze dan Ayase teman Kaze.. Katanya dia dapat nih ide setelah lihat movie Naruto yang Kizuna.. langsung saja ya! ^^_

_Uzumaki's Avenger_

_ Masashi Kishimoto_

_ UchiKaze no SasuNaru & Ayase_

_Rating: T_

_Naruto_

_Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu_

_Genre: Family and Action_

_Warning: Boys Love, AU, Typos, OOC, dll._

_Summary: "Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Kyuubi. Dua bersaudara yang ingin membalas dendam kepada ayah mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri."_

_._

_**.**_

_._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_~PROLOG~_

_Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini berjalan santai menuju ke rumahnya setelah tadi sibuk berdesak-desakan di pasar tradisional untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sebenarnya ia kaya. Tetapi mengapa ia rela berbelanja di pasar tradisional daripada di supermarket yang keren itu? Kalau kau bertanya padanya ia pasti akan menjawab : "Aku tidak perlu menghambur-hamburkan uang yang aku punya dari hasil jerih payah kakakku untuk membeli bahan-bahan atau benda mahal yang ada di situ. Sementara ada tempat lain yang kau sebut pasar yang tentunya harga barang di dalamnya lebih terjangkau dan pastinya kualitas barangnya lebih baik dari pada supermarket itu." Dengan memasang wajah polos dan cengiran yang tak akan hilang barang sedetik pun dari wajahnya._

_Ya. Jadi sekarang sudah tahu alasannya 'kan? Pemilik surai emas ini memang suka berhemat dan menggunakan uang yang ada untuk keperluan yang benar-benar sangat dibutuhkan. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh di sini. Kenapa orang-orang memandang ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'lihat wajahmu!' lalu tawa akan meledak dari mulut mereka? Sementara orang yang dipandangi hanya bersenandung kecil dan masih asik berjalan._

_Ya ampun. Kau sadar tidak Naruto kalau kau masih mengenakan piyamamu dan topi tidurmu yang bergambar kodok buluk di atas kepalamu? Pantas saja ia menjadi objek pandangan aneh orang-orang yang tadi ia lewati. Dan author rasa ia tidak begitu peduli._

サスメル

_Setelah berkata 'tadaima' dengan berteriak cukup nyaring dan menyebabkan kucing peliharaannya yang tadi sedang berjalan santai di pinggir kolam ikan tercebur ke dalamnya dengan tragisnya. Ia pun menendang pintu rumahnya dan menyebabkan sang pintu terbuka tanpa harus membuka kuncinya._

"_Kyuu-nii?" Panggilnya kepada kakak semata wayangnya yang selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan di dalam. Merasa tidak ada sahutan ia pun berjalan ke arah dapur setelah tadi sempat menutup pintu yang ternyata tidak rusak itu karena sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari majikannya (?). Setelah sampai di dapur ia segera meletakkan keranjang belanjaanya ke atas meja lalu akan membuka pintu lemari pendingin kalau saja ia tidak melihat memo yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin itu. Ia mengambil memo kecil yang tertulis nama Kyuubi di bagian bawahnya. Ia pun segera membaca memo yang terdapat sebuah gambar hewan aneh itu._

"_Aku pergi sebentar." Naruto menaikkan alis kuningnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jelek sekali gambarnya." Cibirnya lalu membuang memo tersebut sembarangan._

_Ia pun segera melanjutkan tugasnya untuk memasak atau kalau tidak kakaknya bisa mengamuk karena saat dia pulang tidak ada makanan._

サスメル

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kyuubi. Dua bersaudara dari keluarga Namikaze. Mengapa mereka tidak menggunakan marga Namikaze? Alasannya mereka sangat membenci ayah mereka yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Akibat ayah mereka yang terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya. Ibu dari dua bersaudara ini yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Lebih memilih menjadi seorang model dari pada menjaga anak mereka karena merasa kesepian dengan suaminya yang jarang pulang kerumah dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor._

_Sebulan berlalu Kushina pun sukses menjadi model yang ternama dan hampir di setiap iklan komersial ia ada di dalam sebagai bintangnya. Dan setelah itu pula KyuuNaru mulai diabaikan ibu mereka dan lebih memilih mengejar kariernya. Walaupun ayah dan ibu Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak ada di rumah mereka selalu mengirimkan uang untuk mereka setiap minggunya. Walaupun demikian dua bersaudara ini memutuskan untuk tidak sekalipun menggunakan uang dari kedua orang-tuanya. Memilih untuk menyimpannya di bank, Kyuubi sebagai kakak pun mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan adiknya._

_Pekerjaan Kyuubi bisa dibilang berbahaya karena ia bekerja di 'dunia bawah'. Tetapi karena kejeniusannya ia dapat bekerja dengan sangat amat baik._

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto membalik daging yang sedang ia panggang dengan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Ketika akan mengambil bubuk merica tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel berwarna kuning metalic kesayangannya itu lalu segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau di layarnya kemudian menempelkannya di telingannya._

"_Moshi-moshi?" Jawabnya sambil mematikan panggangan._

"_Kau harus menyamar!" Kata orang diseberang sana to the point yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi._

_Mendengar kata kakak-nya Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya. "Menyamar? Apa maksud Kyuu-nii?" Tanyannya._

"_Kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya!" Jawab Kyuubi cepat._

"_Kyu-"_

_Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuubi sudah terlebih dahulu menutup telefon-nya. Naruto mendengus sebal lalu kembali memasuk-kan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. 'Belum juga selesai sudah main tutup saja' batin Naruto dalam hati._

"_Menyembunyikan identitas? Apa itu termasuk dalam rencana?" Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli ia pun kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda._

_Huft.. sebelum.a minta maaf dulu kalau prolognya terlalu pendek and belum begitu masuk ke dalam alurnya.. Fic yang lain Kaze usahain publish kilat.._

_Ya udah bye~ ^^_

_._

_Thank's for read and don't forget to __**REVIEW!**_


End file.
